


Dreams

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreaming toddlers, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 772Dreams are subconscious messages your brain gets from your heart, and they let you sleep through the dark of night in peace… but little Regina is terrified of her dreams… because her dreams are bad.





	

Regina doesn’t like sleeping. Well, that’s a lie; she loves sleeping, and if Daddy didn’t wake her up so early every time, she’d likely sleep until noon, because she wants to be well-rested (and Daddy _does_ say princesses needs a lot of beauty sleep), but the sleeping itself isn’t the problem.

The dreams that haunt her every night _are_.

Little five-year-old Regina already knows about dreams and how they come to you when you sleep to help you get through the dark (because the dark is _scary!_ She HATES it!!) of the night, and knows dreams are there to help you rest. Daddy told her that, and Daddy always knows what he’s talking about, because Daddy knows everything!

But then why are Regina’s dreams so dark always?

Well, maybe not always… there’s light there sometimes, but it seems like more often than not, her dreams are dark. That’s why she doesn’t like going to sleep alone and she always asks Daddy to read her a story, and of course Daddy does, because she’s his little princess and he’ll do anything to help her sleep pleasantly. He would lay down next to her on the bed, giving her one half of the book as he read to her, and she loves listening to Daddy’s voice so close to her because like this she knows he’s always there for her, so she snuggles her face under his chin and she giggles at the scratchy/tickling feeling from the hair on his chin.

But the story always ends and she always pouts at the end, but Daddy promises that he’ll be right there, watching over her and he kisses her forehead, gently ruffling her hair, before he turns on her little Chocolight and its music fills the room and she smiles. And every time she asks “When are we going to see the Chocobos?” and the answer is always a kind “Sunday, princess,” with a smile that puts her heart at ease.

Then he leaves the room, but not before he wishes her a good night and then flicks off the light, leaving only her Chocolight to illuminate the darkness around her. He leaves the door open a crack, too, so the hall light also shines through, giving her a little bit more comfort.

She doesn’t always fall asleep right away… sometimes she gets out of bed and runs circles around her bed (as best as she can with the wall in the way), to exhaust herself further so that hopefully she doesn’t dream. It doesn’t always help, but she always hopes it does.

So she cuddles under the blankets, grabs her Chocochick plushy and holds it tight, and then she closes her eyes…

…it doesn’t help tonight…

 

She’s running down a big, scary hall… she’s crying and sniffling, and all alone… there’s sounds around her and it scares her… so she goes into a small crevice when the sound gets too loud and hides, covering her mouth and nose and trying so hard not to whimper.

Something stomps past, and it hurts her ears and she bites her lip as she watches as it staggers past, and then disappears beyond her view again. She then scampers out and starts running and she keeps going and going and going and…

And then she trips and she cries and she flops forward and it’s _cold!_ Why is it cold?! Why?!

She climbs up and rubs her arms as she shivers and tries to run, but her feet are freezing and she can’t feel her toes and she’s whimpering and she cries, but her tears freeze against her face and it actually burns! How does ice _burn?!_

Somehow— _somehow_ —she’s able to keep going, and with the wind roaring in her ears, she cries out, she screams for Daddy because she’s so scared… she’s scared and alone and she wants her Daddy!

She stumbles, but she keeps going… she has to find her Daddy…!

She looks up by chance… and she sees him then… but he’s running to somewhere and doesn’t seem to notice her.

She cries and shouts as she forces herself to run after him, tripping and stumbling after him, pushing past the branches and bushes that grab at her, breaking through skin and she becomes dizzy and she almost stumbles but she keeps going…

But then her foot hits something wet and her leg snaps out from under her and she cries and hits the ground with a cry of pain as the wetness soaks through her back and splatters over her as she falls into it. She pushes up, but her hands hurt and then they slip and she falls to her forearms, and she whimpers in pain.

Then she squints out from under her eyelids and she feels cold and her body goes numb…

_Red…_

It’s everywhere; sticking to her and she scrambles up, trying to push it away but this only makes it spread and turns her arms as red as everything else and she whimpers at the horrible smell because it just smells so bad and she wants to cry out…

And then she looks up and she breaks down and she screams…

 

She sits up with a scream and then she curls up and she cries and wails and hiccups and whimpers. And then the door bursts open and Daddy runs in and he’s by her side in an instant, holding her and shushing her and kissing her forehead and holding her close and Regina cries and wails as she holds on tight and doesn’t let go at all. The light of her Chocolight is so soothing but what’s more soothing is her Daddy holding her close and reassuring her that everything’s alright and that she’s fine.

Little Regina whimpers as Daddy moves over and lays down next to her, gently holding her close and running a hand through her hair.

“It’s okay, sweetie… Sssh… shush now, love… Daddy’s here… everything’s okay… you’re safe now…”

She sniffles and finally manages to calm a little bit, but just a little.

“…stay?”

“Of course, princess…”

Regina manages a watery smile as she curls up against her Daddy, as he wraps his arms around her and holds her so securely, pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering soft words of comfort to her. Her anxiety slowly goes away, and she managed to calm her breathing down again, her fingers curling in Daddy’s shirt.

She’s so relieved…

So relieved…

She doesn’t know what the red means…

But she knows that when she sees it, it hurts…

And so she’s so relieved… when the red stuff isn’t coming from her Daddy…

**Author's Note:**

> Just on a sidenote; I DO have several ideas for this series, but if you have an idea or something you want to see, let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate it.


End file.
